1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cigarette lighters and more specifically it relates to a combination cigarette lighter and perfume dispenser which can be carried in a woman's handbag or a pants pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cigarette lighters have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform other functions. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,825 and 2,521,630 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.